Resident Evil:REloaded
by Toggstasy
Summary: Join Leon S.Kennedy as you once again enter the world of survival horror, but different than you may remember it, Pick up your gun, and prepare to battle the evil Umbrella Corporation, or else there is no future... PS: This is an AU. The pairing is Leon/Jill, as my computer won't let me add numerous characters.
1. At Deep Valleys and Dark Mountains

Resident Evil:REloaded

Part 1-At Deep Valleys and Dark Mountains

Rated M-Blood and gore, violence, Sexual themes, Language

Disclaimer-I don't own Resident Evil, if I did...Well I'd be filthy rich, now wouldn't I?

July 1998, it started as any normal month in the bustling mid-sized metropolis of Raccoon City, home the international pharmaceutical giant, the Umbrella Corporation. The story begins with a newly inducted member of the Raccoon Police Department's Special Forces Unit, S.T.A.R.S., this man is known as Leon Scott Kennedy. Strange things had been happening in the city as of late, whispers of a group of about ten people attacking people, their victims partially eaten...At first it was just one, but as more and more corpses surfaced, tensions began to rise.

What was doing this? And where was this group based? The police department responded swiftly to the situation by blocking off the roadways to and from the Arklay Mountains, with the purpose being twofold. The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team was sent in to investigate and possibly pinpoint the hideout of the group, and subsequently the source of these cannibalistic murders, but aside from a transmission received in the early morning, contact had been officially lost.

This is the situation Leon S. Kennedy found himself in arriving in, he could feel the stress in the air, it was rather pervasive. In any event, he set aside the feeling of unease, this was his first day on the job, and he had to make a good impression. He had come prepared with his three favorite weapons.

A well maintained PSG-1 Rifle with a thermal scope, and Desert Eagle 50 A.E. Magnum Handgun, and rounding out his stash an M9 Shotgun and the Samurai Edge Beretta M92F he received upon his acceptance into his S.T.A.R.S. He was also dressed in the attire of the S.T.A.R.S. team, with his vest being blue with a black shirt that was emblazoned with a S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the right sleeve. He also had bullet proof knee pads, and a couple ammo pouches on his vest, as well as holster for his Samurai Edge and Magnum, and leather casing for his shotgun or Sniper Rifle depending on what he felt like bringing, in this case he brought his M9.

He gulped nervously."Time to go meet the team." He said loosening up, and cracking his knuckles. He parked his beloved Jeep in the parking lot(obviously, where the hell else are ya gonna park a fucking car, a tree?). In any case he entered the main hall, apparently before it was renovated into the police station, it used to be an art museum, which Leon could still see vestiges of its former grandeur. He headed to the double doors on the left, where he would eventually reach the second floor, beyond the double doors was a room with a reception desk to his immediate right, and a weird statue thing right in the middle of the rather quiet room. "Hmm, better keep going I guess..." He proceeded through the door that led into a narrow hallway lined with numerous windows that revealed the street. "It's so quiet...Is anyone even here?" A feeling of loneliness settled on Leon's shoulders, it appeared as though not a soul was in the building. At least, until he bumped into someone and ended up face first into a rather soft pair of breasts of after losing his footing. "Oh shit! I am so sorry!" He said scrambling to his feet quickly, helping the woman he knocked over as he did so. "You must be Leon." She said with a smirk, holding out her gloved hand to shake. "Jill Valentine, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, Rear Security." Leon gingerly took it. He had no doubt in his mind that this woman could easily flip him over her shoulder.

"Relax, we all make mistakes, just don't let it happen again." She smiled at him deviously. _She's a player, that much I can tell, my first day on the first and I end accidentally fondling a woman's breasts with my face, way to go, Leon, try not to do anything else fucktarded, will you?_

"Are you gonna come along or what? We have to move out soon to search for Bravo Team!" She prompted. Leon nodded."Yeah, I'm on it." _Now's not the time to get distracted, you're making a bad impression Leon...The best cop is one who is frosty and wired tight._

"So, uh Miss Valentine...?"

"Just call me Jill, no need to be that clinical,after all,I think we'll be good friends don't you?" _He's pretty good looking. Maybe we can get to know each other better once this mission is done. _

"Alright,Jill. Mind giving me the situation on what's happening around here? I'd rather not tear into a situation half cocked." Leon said.

"Alright we don't know much, which is obviously why we're going in to find Bravo Team. But here is what we do know, a group of about ten people have been randomly attacking citizens, and every time one of these attacks was reported, the victims had been killed in the exact same way. They were partially consumed, some more so than others. We could never seem to catch what was perpetrating these onslaughts, whether they were cannibals, or zombies...or what. And so tonight, we are gonna get to the bottom of this."

_I can't help but feel that this is going to go very badly..._Leon thought. "Leon, follow me, it's time to meet the rest of the team, our office is on the second floor, it's small but kinda cozy, we'll find space for you." Jill looked at him with a small grin, which reassured Leon a little bit. Eventually they reached a wooden door that would have been pretty nondescript were it not for the plaque that read "S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics and Rescue Service." Knowing the same letters were against his back and upper arm seemed to carry a weighty significance to Leon, this was the big time, and he was going to make his name known. "You nervous, Leon?" Jill turned towards him.

"Yeah, but honestly, I am also really excited. S.T.A.R.S. has been around since before I was born, and I swore someday that I was gonna be part of S.T.A.R.S., no matter what division, I wasn't going to let it end as a dream, and now, this is where we stand. So let's do this, shall we?" Leon set his hand on the door handle, and Jill placed her hand over his, in a comforting gesture. Leon nodded, and opened the door. "So this is the new guy, huh?" A big yet friendly looking man wearing a red S.T.A.R.S. vest over the traditional outfit. "Nice to meet you, names Barry Burton, but you can just call me Barry. I think we'll make a fine team, and don't worry, we take care of our own."

"We don't have time for this, team. We need to move it, save the damn pleasantries for later." A man with straight black hair and a green vest smiled. "Chill out, Albert." As if someone flipped a switch, the jovial atmosphere in the office just dissipated. "Chris, that's Captain Wesker, and don't tell me to chill out. Now then, if you're all done fucking around, can we move out. Brad we'll meet you on the helipad." Wesker nodded to a man dressed in full pilot gear. "Alright." With that, he was out the door. "Mister Kennedy, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh sure, Captain Wesker." Chris looked at them with a strange expression on his face. _Do they know each other from somewhere? _

"Well , welcome to S.T.A.R.S., I hope you'll serve the people of Raccoon City well, as you are new to S.T.A.R.S. if anyone of us tells you to do something, you do it alright?"

"Yes sir." Wesker then gave him a pat on the back."Alright let's go... By the way, Mr. Kennedy, hows your shooting?"

"I'd like to think that I am pretty good, I'm sure I don't compare to any of you...But yeah, I think I am somewhat good."

_If he's really good as the report from the Police Academy claims...He could prove a problem. But this gives me an idea, and William, you are going to help me with my plan... _Nobody noticed Wesker smirking, as they dismissed it as one of his usual mannerisms. The group filed onto the helicopter, Barry was absentmindedly tinkering with his gun, Chris was conversing with Jill, and the blonde haired Joseph Frost struck up a conversation with Leon, while Brad and Wesker sat in the front two seats. "And we're off, hell yeah." Brad said, with a smile, he was more at home in the air than on the ground.

When they reached the mountain line, Wesker spoke up. "We're looking for the helicopter of Bravo Team, so keep your eyes peeled, alright? We need to learn what happened to the team...I'm gonna try to see if I can patch a channel through to Captain Marini when we touch down." After roughly several aerial passes, Jill spotted something. "Chris! I think that's the helicopter of Bravo Team."

"Wesker, we found it." Jill spoke up above the roar of the helicopter. "I see it, alright, , take us down for a landing, please. The investigation starts now." _And the game begins. _"Stay sharp, we have no idea as to whether that group of people are around here in these woods. And it's dark, so keep your flashlights on, and don't hesitate to fire upon anything that isn't a member of S.T.A.R.S."

As the helicopter touched down, the sudden shift on gravity caused Barry to smack his head against the side of the helicopter. "Dammit! Ow, why aren't there freakin seatbelts on this thing?"

Brad turned around."It doesn't take a genius to know that you're supposed to hold on to something." Barry scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah...I knew that. I knew that." With that, the team filed out of the chopper, there was a deep chill in the air, and the fog wasn't helping the already limited visibility, it was just like the backdrop of an old horror movie, little did the team know that the horror they were about to find themselves in was all too real.

Joseph was searching the derelict Bravo Team helicopter, which was completely empty of any things hinting at the fate of the team, save for the body of Kevin, which was mauled. This sudden discovery made Joseph jump, and he stumbled out of the back of the helicopter, obviously startled. For a second he thought he heard growling, and quickly wheeled around, and the sound faded. By the time he turned around it was all too late, the flash of a wide open maw hungry for flesh, Joseph's screams of agony echoing throughout the night air, which quickly muted as the rotting pack of dogs ripped his throat out, the first of many casualties, soon enough the dogs turned their attention to the still living members of the team. One of them pounced at Jill, but Leon put himself between Jill and the rotting dog, blasting it away with his M9, with it falling to the ground in even more pieces.

"JILL! We gotta go!" Leon said, gripping her hand. Chris noticed a house in the distance, but not before Brad quickly soared off from the forest. "BRAD! Where the hell is he going?" _Goddammit Brad, I don't like this, but that house in the distance is our only chance to escape those things... _"Captain Wesker! We gotta head for that house!"

"Alright, Chris, let's go, maybe the place has a phone...central heating." _All is going according to plan... _

"S.T.A.R.S..."

_Was that...? I guess Umbrella wanted a failsafe, in case the plan went awry, although I see this being just being more of a challenge. Well met, Nemesis..._

"HERE COMES THE CAVALRY!" Leon shouted.

"Everyone, in the house! Now!" Wesker commanded.

_I'm probably going to have to destroy the Nemesis if it proves too problematic, the French branch probably devised a way to stick it to the American branch...It wouldn't be surprising._

Nemesis finally revealed itself, which Leon aptly responded. "Holy shit...What the hell is that thing?"

"S.T.A.R.S..." Was all it growled.

Leon facepalmed. "This thing isn't too smart, is it?" Leon's train of thought was interrupted when it started to take wild swings at him..."Hey! What the hell?"

"Dammit, you idiot! It's trying to kill us! Now get your asses in that mansion!" Wesker barked.

"Right!" With that, Leon made towards the front door and kicked it open. "Wait, what happened to Chris...?" Jill said, as they closed the door behind them after stopping Nemesis, for now...at least. Jill made for the door. "Jill, no!" Wesker said sternly. "But-"

"You don't want to go back out there."

"Some mansion, that's for sure..." Leon commented.

"Definitely not your ordinary house...That much is for sure."Wesker responded.

"Wesker, there is something wrong here, those dogs, they looked as though they were infected by something." Jill commented. At that point in time, a gunshot rang out. "What was that?" Wesker said. "A gunshot, duh." Leon said. "I know it's a fucking gunshot! I mean, the source you idiots! Who fired the gun?!"

"Ohhhh...Alright." Leon looked towards Jill. "Shall we?" He held out his hand. "Yeah."

The next room was a dining room, the only sound was that of a crackling fire and the incessant repetitive metallic gongs of a grandfather clock. "The foods still warm, someone was here recently." Leon made his way towards the end of the table. "Uh Jill? I think there's something you might want to see..."

"What would that be, Leon?"

"Blood...I wonder if it belonged to the one who fired that gun just now...Jill you stay right here, I'm gonna go check what the source of that gunshot was." Leon stepped through the door, and headed towards sounds of what seemed to be the tearing of something. "Yeah, that was blood alright..."

What Leon saw next would stay with him for the rest of his life. Hunched over what appeared to be a person was another person. But something was wrong. At the sound of Leon's footsteps, it slowly turned it's head to face him, followed by the small thud of something dropping to the floor. It was a head,and this thing was hunched over, eating away at the poor mans body! Apparently it had been doing so for a while as most of the severed heads bone and muscle tissue was exposed, Leon began to slowly back up as the monster lumbered toward him, arms outstretched. "Oh shit, oh shit,shit,shit,shit,shit...I'm sorry to have bugged you, I'm just gonna leave now. Don't get any closer, are you even listening?!" _Of course it's not dumbass! It's clearly dead, and if you don't get the fuck out of here, so will you! _Leon quickly flung open the door to escape from the creature..._It's a zombie, that's the best way I can describe it... _"Leon are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"That happened!" He shouted drawing his Desert Eagle and shattering the creatures head in one powerful shot. "What the fuck was that thing?" Jill asked. "I don't know..." _Actually I do, someone leaked the T-Virus throughout the facility... _"It's like those zombies from Dawn of the Dead, ya know? "When there is no room left in hell, the dead will walk the earth. Let's go report this to Wesker, alright?" Jill nodded.

The duo backtracked through the dining room back into the main hall, where there was no sight of either Wesker or Barry. "Well that's fucking great, either Barry and Wesker just decided to be assholes and fuck off in this random spooky madhouse, or something attacked and they had to flee. I seriously hope for their sake it's that something attacked, at least they will have a good reason for me to not try and murder them if I make to them, before the other monsters do. Anyway, Jill, let's do this, we have to find them." And so the night of terror began.


	2. Where Insanity Reigns(Disclosed Truths)

Resident Evil:REloaded

Part 2-Where Insanity Reigns(Disclosed truths)

Rated M-Blood and gore, violence, Sexual themes, Language

Disclaimer-If I owned Resident Evil, well, Resident Evil 1.5 would be an actual entry in the series...

_July 29th, 1998, my first mission as a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, looking back on it, I came to realize we were nothing but pawns of that man, in a sadistic terrifying game, where Umbrella was the one who called all the shots, at the time though, I never expected my first mission, to also be my last...It happened so fast though, the wild dogs, the one-eyed behemoth who worked diligently to try and kill us, and to prevent the horrifying truth behind the mansion, I have to come clean, and give my team the truth..._

Leon had split up with his partner Jill Valentine in their search for Barry and Wesker, in an attempt to cover more ground, and possibly come across Chris, who had been missing since they first entered this madhouse at the direction of Captain Albert Wesker, believing it to be safe, but when Leon came across the mangled partially devoured corpse of a member of Bravo Team, the scope of the mission had changed dramatically, what was to be a search and rescue mission, became a fight for survival. "Leon, you find anything yet?" Jill's voice echoed through his earpiece. "No...just a bunch of zombies hell bent on getting a piece of me, literally. I'll radio you in case I find something interesting, yeah?"

"Alright, be careful, rookie. Who knows what else is lying in wait for us?"

"You're telling me, you be careful too. Leon out." With that, he reloaded his trusty Samurai Edge, and moved onward. The next door brought him to the walkway overlooking the entry hall. It was storming outside still, and the intermittent flashes of lightning would periodically illuminate the dimly lit hallway. Just at that moment, Leon heard the growling of the monster that pursued them through the forest. "Oh fuck..." Sure enough the enormous humanoid monster came barreling through the door Leon had just came through, completely oblivious to the fact it just smashed it to pieces."Talk about some serious home improvement..." Leon said, drawing his M9, blasting the creatures head and dodging blows that would cripple him had they connected. Eventually Nemesis dropped to the ground in a pool of purple blood. "Adios, bitch. May I make a recommendation, try some skin cream, it could help, ya know?"

Leon headed to the door to the right of the one the titan has just unceremoniously smashed to pieces..."A balcony...? There was an ornate yet simple glass topped table a few feet away from a light fixture that had drawn a fair amount of moths, on the table was a green potted plant, which Leon identified as one of the many medicinal herbs indigenous to the Arklay Mountain Range, as such, he took it, in case he was ever in a bind. As he rounded the corner, he noticed a man slumped over in a chair. "Is he alive?" Leon slowly approached the man, who, upon closer inspection was clearly dead. _He's been pecked to death by something...And he's holding a grenade launcher...Hmm, that could come in handy. _Leon tentatively removed the powerful weapon from the dead man's grasp, whom Leon had identified as Forest Speyer of Bravo Team.

"Dammit, you deserved better than this, Forest." Despite barely knowing him, Leon paid the man his respects, which made what happened next all the more distressing. As Leon turned to leave, there was a loud metallic crash followed by a reanimated Forest attempting to take a bite out of Leon. "Goddammit, I'm not gonna die here!" Leon managed to kick the zombified Forest away, and released a single handgun bullet right between the mans eyes. Leon could have sworn he said(or groaned) "thank you" on the way down... _Even in death, you still had a shred of humanity after all. _"Better regroup...Jill meet me in the main hall." He said.

When Jill answered, Leon knew he had to hurry, "Leon, come help me, please, I grabbed this shotgun, and now I'm trapped in a room with a collapsing ceiling! HURRY!" Leon ran, faster than he ever ran before, back into the main hall, down the stairs, kicking down the two doors that lead to the exhibition room, flinging open the next door, ignoring the zombified dogs that smashed through the windows unfazed intent on making him their meal just like they had done with Joseph Frost only hours before, headed down the next hall until he came to the door of the room he had been in once before, "Jill, I'm gonna shoot the lock! You should be able to open the door then!"

"Alright!" Leon quickly drew his Samurai Edge, shattering the doorknob, "Hurry, Jill! Grab my hand!" Leon pulled the woman free from nearly getting smashed flat, holding her in his arms. "Leon...thanks..."she said, they were both sitting on the hardwood floor, Jill leaning on him as she tried to calm down from her near death experience, Leon was blushing. _Her skins so soft... _He helped Jill to her feet, rubbing the back of his head. "We should keep going yeah? We still have to find Chris, Barry, and Wesker." When they reached the hallway, Leon suddenly collapsed. "Leon! Are you alright? You can't just collapse on me here!" Jill said, noticing the steadily approaching zombie coming towards them with it's arms outstretched, Jill started firing upon it, taking an arm off, which did little to slow it's approach. Leon managed to draw his magnum, and shatter the monsters head in a fountain of putrid blood and bone.

"Leon, what the hell happened there?" Jill said, concerned.

"I've been up since six this morning, that exertion to save you, not that I'm complaining, took a lot out of me...Dammit! I can't get exhausted here...I just can't." He said, scowling. Jill helped him up, putting one of his arms around her shoulder. "Alright, help me out here..." She said, hoisting her junior officer up. "Ok..."

"Leon, are you alright? You look really pale." Jill asked, concern etched in her beautiful face. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest a bit." Leon said, disentangling himself from her grip, staggering over to the nearby door. "I'll catch up with you later..."He said weakly. "Leon S. Kennedy! I'm not giving you a choice whether to stay behind or not, now come on!" She said, perhaps a bit too sharply. "We're family, we leave no one behind."

"Jill! Just go! Please, I'll catch up with you later, I promise..." In one deft move, Jill grabbed him and dragged him into the room he was just about to hunker down in. "Ok...what the hell is going on, Leon? Something's up, you've been doing a very bad job at hiding it, ever since we got here...You have to tell me!"

"Fine, you may have a hard time believing what I have to say though...Let's wind back the clock to this very day, three...three years ago. I just turned eighteen years old, and due to my parents powerful positions as executives within the Umbrella Corporation, they secured me an internship to become part of Umbrella's private militia, the Umbrella Security Service. But they wanted to try something new with me...Which is how I ended up here, that was the worst goddamn year of my life. One of the head researchers here, a man named William Birkin, a good friend of my bastard ass parents, was conducting experiments with the prototype of his newly discovered G-Virus, I was one of many guinea pigs, I felt like shit every day for those grueling 365 days. When they finally let me go, I was changed, but I was luckier than the other test subjects, to be sure. I heal faster than normal people... But sometimes, the virus seems to act up, and I feel like garbage all over again, like right now...It usually lasts for about 15 minutes, so I'll be back up and on my feet in no time, I happen to know their is a vaccine for the damn thing somewhere in this estate."

Jill held him close. "You poor baby..." She said, stroking the back of his hair. "I'll stay with you, until you're back up on your feet..."

"Thanks, Jill..."

Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the mansion, Chris was faced with a different situation entirely. He was being unceremoniously marched to a small isolated cell somewhere in the secret research facility he was informed of, as well as Umbrella's plot to have S.T.A.R.S. killed. "Wesker, you son of a bitch. Wait until I get this info to the rest of the team!"

"Language, Christopher." Wesker smirked, with his gun still pressed into Chris's back. "Honestly, you are not exactly in a position to be making any sort of threats! Because here's the thing dumbass, I'm the one with the gun, and oh...What's this? Your communicator." Wesker quickly dropped it, and crushed it with his boot. "Oh, now look what you made me do...What a shame." He said, his voice radiating barely concealed sarcasm. "Hmph, nice one..." Chris mumbled, and proceed to keep on moving. _I can't believe this shit, we were all tricked, I had a feeling something was up. FUCK! Fuck it all to hell, I swear , I am going to kill him for this..._

Chris suddenly decided to stop, "Hey, keep moving, Mister Redfield." Chris whirled around,drawing his titanium carbide combat knife in an attempt to turn the tides on Wesker. "Impressive, you almost got me." Wesker smirked, knocking the knife out of his hand into the waterway that bordered the edge of the cobblestone path. _Shit...Now what do I do? Dammit, Wesker..._

In another part of the mansion, a young Bravo Team member known as Rebecca Chambers was sleeping in a bed in the residential complex while her partner, Richard Aiken, was scoping out the area. Even in the fog of sleep, Rebecca could still hear the creaking noise of the old wooden door opening. Rebecca was up in a flash, her Glock 17 drawn. "Calm down, Rebecca! It's me Richard." He said holding up his hands, grinning sheepishly. "Everything seems to be clear, we need to get going, and rendezvous with Enrico or Wesker, once we do that, we can shake a plan of action to escape this place, hopefully with the other members of S.T.A.R.S. Shall we get going?"

"I suppose so." She said quietly. "Look Rebecca, I understand you're freaked out a bit, and truthfully, so am I, there is a lot of freaky stuff going on here, and I'm starting to think that there is a conspiracy going on here beyond any of our scope of understanding, the best thing we can do right now is start by gathering evidence, and honestly, what's the worst that could happen? We're elite members of S.T.A.R.S., so long as we keep our cool, we can achieve anything, plus, all the evidence in the world won't matter if we're dead, we just need to stick together..."

A/N:The part where Forest thanks Leon for putting him out of his misery is a parallel to the scene in the Japanese game Resident Evil Pachislot(Biohazard Pachislot) where Chris does the same thing for Forest, apparently Forest was oddly enough the only zombie capable of speech,as he thanked Chris for killing him, despite Chris's obvious anguish, PS: What do you think of Leon's backstory, hmm? PLOT TWIST, LIGHT THE FUSES BITCHES!


	3. Orchestration

Resident Evil:REloaded

Part 3-Orchestration

Rated M-Language, Violence, Blood, Sexual Themes

Disclaimer-If I owned Resident Evil, Slant Six would have had nothing to do with Operation Raccoon City

Chris had come to see the truth of things...They weren't lead here to locate Bravo Team, it was all a setup, a setup by the man who he viewed as an ally. "Why Wesker? Why would do this? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Chris shouted at the man whom he used to refer to as Captain. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, not until the time is right, so in the meantime, sit here and behave will you? I have to check up on Barry, make sure he's still following his orders. Ta ta, Mr. Redfield."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I swear when I get out of this cell, I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!" Chris said, shaking the door repeatedly. As much as he hated to admit it, the only thing he could do was hope his friends were still alive, and pray to his friends in this twisted game, a game of oblivion. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Richard had made to the courtyard, but things were far from peaceful, with the oversized bees and zombified dogs attacking them with seemingly increasing frequency, the situation had taken what looked to be a hopeless turn. "Rebecca, listen to me! We have to take a stand! We need to regroup in that house, alright? We'll figure out what to do from there, alright?" Little did the duo know of the tragedy lying in wait for them.

Leon and Jill were back up and moving, heading towards the main hall again at the direction of Leon. "There's a door set in this wall that leads to a small cemetery, follow me." Leon nodded, opening the door. The storm had let up, but the wind was still blowing in full force, threatening to bring with it another squall of rain. Leon drew the arrowhead made of Peridot from his pocket setting it in the relief of the cherub, which resulted in the grave stone sliding away revealing a staircase leading to what appeared to be a cellar of sorts. The room was dominated by a coffin suspended in mid air via a series of four chains. Beyond that was a stone pedestal that had a book set cleanly in an indentation, with some difficulty, Leon managed to remove this book, removing the key embedded in the locking mechanism that was keeping the purple book firmly shut.

The book had but one paragraph in it: _The four masks...A mask that speaks no evil...A mask that smells no evil...A mask that sees no evil...A mask that cannot speak, see, or smell evil...When all four fall into place, evil will awaken._

Leon gulped, whatever that meant, it was nothing good, this evil was clearly suspended above their heads, waiting to be released, and judging from the nature of this mansion, they would have to release it in order to proceed further in their attempts to find their friends and escape this nightmarish estate. With no choice but to go back up the stone steps and return to the mansion to search for more clues, the duo did just that. "You know...We haven't explored much of the second floor...We should try poking around up there, yeah? Jill let out a deep sigh. "I suppose you're right." She said removing her hat and stuffing it into her pocket, letting her hair down. "You look good without the hat." Leon gave a small smile.

Jill laughed. "And I look bad with it on?"

Leon began to wave his hands frantically. "No no! You look good either way."

"Relax, Kennedy. I'm just flinging you shit. Come on, we gotta keep going, lover boy."

_Lover boy...? _Leon just shrugged. "Women..." And with that, he proceeded to follow his senior officer through the dimly lit hallways of the Arklay Mansion, the hunt for the Death Masks was on. As the two upholders of the law neared a door at the end of a u-shaped hall, they heard someone shout "No!"

"What was that?" Leon said aloud, casting his gaze in every direction. Jill pointed at a door ahead, and to their left."It came from that door, we have to hurry!" Leon just remembered the grenade launcher he had found on the balcony when he put Forest out of his misery. "Jill, I have something for you, it's a grenade launcher, this should take out monsters pretty effectively. You need it more than I do. I also have acid rounds for it, as well." He said handing his sidekick the heavy weaponry.

"Thanks Leon, it means a lot." Jill said. "It's no big deal, Forest would have wanted you to have it." Leon said quietly. "But we can mourn later. We have to go see who that was." Leon said. "Yeah, let's not waste time." Leon approached the door, gun drawn. "You ready?" He muttered locking eyes with Jill. She nodded, with that, Leon opened the door, revealing a scene of utter chaos. There was two members of S.T.A.R.S. battling against an enormous snake. "Holy shit, we have to help them! You ready, Jill?"

"Yeah!" Leon smirked, throwing a book on the floor at the massive snake. "That's right you ugly son of a bitch! Over here!" Leon then fired his shotgun a couple times at the snakes exposed mouth whenever it hissed. The man in the orange shirt shouted at them. "It's mouth is it's weakness, concentrate fire there!" Leon nodded. "You heard him! All together, so we can drop this thing!" After much gunfire, the snake finally fled. "HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going? I wasn't finished with you yet!" Leon shouted. "Leon, it's gone, but it'll be back for more, that I have no doubt. But we definitely hurt it. In any case, what have we here? Richard and Rebecca? Are you both ok?"

They both nodded. "Yeah, just a little shaken up is all. If you two hadn't come along when you did, that bastard might have killed us. So it means alot. I wish I had something to give you in return." Richard said, looking sheepish. "Don't be ridiculous, we're on the same team, we don't need any form of payment, we did it because it was the right thing to do. Now then, want to tag along with us? It'll be safer that way." Leon prompted. "You must be the new guy, I heard about you, Leon right?"

"Indeed."

"Anyway, do you two have any idea what's going here?" Richard prompted. Leon nodded. "Come on, let's walk and talk."

Leon explained how the mansion was actually a ruse to mask the research of biological weaponry done by the international pharmaceutical company, the Umbrella Corporation. "I knew the guys who worked here, some of them were even here since I was a kid, when William Birkin was transferred to the massive lab that's been underneath your feet for the past seven years, my parents became the head researchers here, though they were able to get out of the facility before the virus infected them, as well. After the incident, they got vaccinated, and the T-Virus spread throughout this facility in a matter of only two weeks."

"What do you mean, since you were a kid?" Rebecca prompted, obviously out of curiosity.

"The year was 1994, I was seventeen, and had an internship with White Umbrella's private military force, The Umbrella Security Service, the weapons I wield outside of my Samurai Edge are holdovers from that time. In any case, William Birkin's research into developing the G-Virus was in full swing, however he had ran out of things to test the prototype on, I was the test subject, after seeing how it bonded with my cells, yet still allowing me to retain my humanity, Birkin was given the green light to shift all of his work to developing G, and was relocated as the head researcher of the underground Raccoon City laboratory, the worst part was, my parents didn't even intervene on my behalf. If I ever see my parents again, I am going to kill them with my two bare hands, that's the only way I can make them pay." Leon said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"I see...And I thought I had family issues..."Jill said quietly. "What do you mean, Jill?" Leon was quizzically glancing at her. "Now's not the time, I'll tell you later..." She deadpans. _Way to go Leon, ya fucking blew it! BLEW IT! Somewhere in the dirty part of his mind, his inner voice whispered, That's what she said! ZING!_

_Shut up..._

"Hey, that snake left something behind..."Richard pointed out. And it had, it it was mask with no face, which Leon picked up. "This must be one of the masks that needs to be placed in the backyard tomb..." Leon muttered. "We still have to find the other three though before we can go any further, so I guess that's our next plan of action in this madhouse I suppose." Jill commented. Meanwhile, Wesker was planning something of his own, _They are doing well, much better than I expected. I remember that Kennedy boy, I didn't expect him to have this much potential, however...He is the one who needs to go first, otherwise my plan could come crashing down around me. After all, I figure it is high time to abandon the sinking ship that is Umbrella... _ Wesker turned around, at the sound of footsteps. "Hello, William. What are you snooping around for?" He asked with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing, in any case, I brought you something." William held out a tube filled with a clear red liquid, which prompted Wesker to crack a smile. "Ah, the prototype virus."

"Indeed, lead the S.T.A.R.S. members to the lab, and inject yourself with that. Let the Tyrant kill you, and soon enough you will be reanimated, with extraordinary powers, similar to Mr. Kennedy's G-Virus born ones. But, I have one question, do you really intend to abandon Umbrella?"

"Birkin...Umbrella is a sinking ship, don't you see? Whispers of the outbreak at the Arklay Facility will inevitably reach the rest of the world, and when they do, Umbrella is finished, if you take pride in your intelligence, you'll do the same. In any case, I'll leave you to your duties, for I have my own to take care of. Farewell, William, this may be the last time we see each other."

_I always knew Albert and I would walk different paths, I knew it from the day Spencer had him transferred him to the Information Department, and I became the lead researcher of the underground lab, while Adam and Jenna Kennedy were promoted to the Board of Executives, those smug bastards, I didn't want to do that to their son...But they are only concerned with the lining of their own pockets, perhaps it is time for me to consider the offering the US Government made...In any case, no one will ever take my precious G-Virus away from me, never... You're going soft Birkin, when did you gain a conscience? You stabbed your own teacher in the back and stole his research, and just hours prior to this mess he was back from the dead and spouting nonsense about the world burning in an "inferno of hate." What have we become? _"Dammit all..." Birkin set off, with plans of his own.

"Ok, two death masks down, two to go." Leon said, with an air of satisfaction. "Which means the closer we are to being able to get the hell out of here, and hopefully we'll be able to find Chris and Barry along the way. Jill you don't look so good are you okay?" She looked up at him. "I'm tired, and I'm worried for the rest of the team, including you, I'd go mad if I lost anymore of you. Are you sure it was a good idea to split up from Rebecca and Richard?"

Leon placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, "Listen to me, Jill, Chris, Barry, Wesker, Rebecca, Richard, and Captain Enrico, their all really strong, they'll all be fine, the only thing we can do is keep going forward, have faith in them, and keep on going in the hopes we can find them, you understand?" Just then a strange growling was heard on the other side of the door, just a few feet away from them. "Jill...grab your gun." Leon whispered, slowly approaching the door, just at that moment, a zombie burst through the door, shattering it to tiny pieces. "HOLY SHIT!" Leon yelled. Not hesitating it to slit it's throat, which released a gout of blood on the stained wallpaper. "Well that didn't do it...Okay, then. Eat this, you son of a bitch." He said leveling his M3 at the monsters head, and firing, blowing it's head into bloody chunks, which now littered the ground.

"What the hell was that thing?" Jill asked. "No idea, but it was definitely a type of zombie, to be sure. There are bound to be more of these things, so we have to be careful now...If I remember correctly, there is a way to prevent zombies from becoming these things, we either have to light them on fire or blow their heads off. Suddenly a voice came from Leon and Jill's radio, It was Captain Wesker! But it was hard to understand what he was saying because the line was heavy with interference..."Don't go...the woods...Monster in chains."

"Monster in chains..." Leon repeated, he started to chuckle, "is it's name Alice?"

Jill facepalmed."Leon, shut the hell up...That was an awful pun...Jesus Christ." Leon grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "By the way, what do we think we do with this stone and metal object we found earlier...?"

"I have no idea, but we have 2 death masks, let's find the other two, get whatever is in that coffin, then we'll figure it out." Jill said, after a few hours, many zombies, and even a couple of odd death traps, they had all four death masks. "Ok, now that we have all these stupid things, let's do this." They backtracked to the cemetery, where it indeed started to storm this time bringing rain, and lightning crashes, which temporarily illuminated the overgrown garden. When they inserted all the masks, the coffin broke free of the chains suspending it in midair, and revealed another Crimson Head, even faster than the others. "I am seriously getting tired of this shit...You know what zombie? You can fuck it right off!" Leon blasted it with his shotgun, knocking it back a few steps, and then pulled the pin on a grenade, and shoved it in the zombies open maw, "Get down Jill!" Leon said, pushing Jill to the ground.

And in violently loud explosion that made Leon's ears ring for a few minutes, he realized just how much damage he had done when the smoke from the grenade cleared. There were bits of bone, blood, rotting skin, and brain matter everywhere, like a painting done by a murderer. Leon looked down, "You alright?" His eyes glided to where one of his hands was. Planted right one Jill's rather soft right breast. "Oh dammit, I am so sorry!"

Jill simply smirked. "Come here you idiot..."Locking her lips with his, Leon wished this moment could have lasted simply forever...

A/N: HAHAHAH! Well, what do you think of that hmm? I have been itching to have a mildly romantic scene between Jill and Leon, once the mansion incident is behind them, things will only get even spicier, just you wait! PEACE BITCHES! BECAUSE REASONS!


	4. Vacant Flat-Deception

Resident Evil:REloaded

Part 4-Vacant Flat-Deception

Rated M-Language, Sexual Themes, Violence, Blood and Gore

Disclaimer-I can't even think of what else to say to clarify that I don't own Resident Evil...

After placing the stone and metal object into the indentation and releasing the door that lead to a small shed beyond was a courtyard. Leon noticed something on the shelf. "Hey Jill...There's a crank up on that shelf, can I give you a boost? I can't reach it by myself." Leon stood by the shelf, putting his hands together to form a step of sorts, which Jill used to reach the crank. "Got it!" She said triumphantly. "Alright, let's move on." Leon said, brushing his hands on his pants. "Leon, is something wrong? You look flustered..." Jill looked at him with a concerned expression. "It's just that...this house has so many awful experiences for not just me, but countless other people, the sooner we get out of here the better."

"Then let's go take care of business, yeah?"

"Yeah. Leon opened the two rusted doors leading to courtyard path slick with water, which was resulting from two things, the cold night air, which was caused Jill to start shivering, which Leon couldn't help but noticing."Here..."He said, pulling off his vest. "You sure? But what about you?" She prompted. "If I needed it, I wouldn't have given it to you? Now would I?" He said with a smirk. "Fair enough." She said, slipping it on. "It's not that great, I know..."Leon said sheepishly. "It's warm. Thanks Leon. It means alot."

"Y-yeah...I think I found what that square crank is for..."Leon said, gesturing to a small pedestal with a dial that has a slot that looks where the crank would be placed. "Jill, you crank, I'll stand guard." Leon said, drawing his pistol.

"Yeah, that's why you want me to do it." Jill smirked. "S-shut up." Leon said, blushing. _Don't look at her ass...Don't look at her ass...Don't look at her ass..._Leon turned around. _AH, DAMMIT! _ "So that's what the crank is for..."Leon noticed the water going down the other side of the channel, revealing a walkway that led to the other side of the concrete path. Leon and Jill jumped down and walked along the path, followed by a series of loud thuds. "Snakes?" Which began to slithering towards them with bewildering speed. "Their infected, let's hurry. Jill go ahead of me, I'll be right behind you, I promise." Leon fired a few shots at the virally infected snakes, only to learn much to his dismay that a large amount of snakes began dropping from the trees. "Jill!" Leon shouted scrambling up the ladder, brushing off the snakes that began to coil themselves around her shoulders. "Whew, holy shit... Thanks Leon, I hate snakes now, so damn much."

"So do I,we need to get the horrible things Umbrella has done to people out to the public, but first we have to survive, and the only thing we can do is keep on going forward." At the very end of the pathway was a round and rusted elevator, most likely due to the moisture that constant permeated the air surrounding the courtyard, surprisingly, it still was functional. "Alright, down we go." Leon muttered. "Jeez this path is dark...Thank god we have flashlights." Suddenly, zombies began to dropping from the edges of the walls, "Shit! Their getting up!" Leon and Jill began firing shots into their heads, knocking them to the ground."Whew...was not expecting that." At the end of the path was a simple black door, illuminated by a simple light.

It was dusty. The building was constructed of hardwood, that creaked with every step."Jeez, how long has all this been here...?" Jill asked. "30 years, ever since 1968." Leon answered."So Umbrella has been doing all these terrible things since the very beginning?"

"Indeed, it started with a new form of virus that could completely rearrange it's host's RNA...The Progenitor Virus. Eventually they refined it into the T-Virus in 1978, and that became the basis of all their biological weapons of up until now, but once we get out of here, that's going to change, we are going to bring Umbrella down. They cannot be allowed to continue existing."

"Leon, they have webs into every sector of public life all across the world, do you really think it's going to be that easy to take them down? They even have a private military, which you were a part of, even if it was only a short time. We could die, you realize that?"

"You know...That's okay...Even if I die, if it's with you, I won't regret it, at least we can accomplish something, you understand? In any case, we should keep going, and see what's in those doors straight ahead of us." Leon said, walking down the hall, his gun in one hand, his knife in the other. He kicked the door open, nothing seemed to be amiss. "Wait..."

LEON! Behind you!" Leon quickly wheeled around, his reflexes aided by the G-Virus prototype, coming face to face with the biggest spider he had ever seen..."Holy shit..." _Now isn't the time to freeze up, Leon, you have to protect Jill._ He drew his magnum, and opened fire on the spiders face, which did the trick. "Spiders too? What the hell is going on in this madhouse...? I shudder to think of what else Umbrella has tested upon." Leon said, grabbing the box of 12 gauge shells on the nearby barrel. "Looks as there isn't anything to do here, let's get back to the main hall..." Leon turned around, and noticed Jill was unconscious, with a small pool of blood staining her shirt. "Jill...what's wrong?"Leon said frantically, lifting up her shirt to reveal a nasty looking wound.

"Why didn't you say anything, Jill? I could have helped you a lot sooner. Thank god I have a first aid spray on me..."Leon muttered, pulling it out of his med pack. "This is gonna sting a little." Leon said spraying it on the wound, and taking some bandaging cloth from his medkit and wrapping it around Jill's midriff, which was surprisingly delicate. Leon lifted her up gently and took her over to the room across from the lounge, thankfully the room had a bed, which Leon set her down on. "I'll be back, Jill. Just stay here, alright?" Leon stood up, and walked out back into the dim hallway. There was a small hole in the floor in the hallway just to his right. He figured something was hiding down there, which prompted to drop a grenade down it. Followed by the sound of something writhing. He took the opportunity to dash across while it was still present.

"I did all I can, I hope Jill will be ok..." Leon said worriedly, unsure of what could possibly happen in this estate of nightmares. As he cleared out the residential area, he learned of a massive sentient plant dubbed Plant 42. Leon was contemplating whether or not to go down the ladder before him..._Of course I do, I have to hurry back to Jill..._Leon didn't hesitate to jump down into the dingy dimly lit concrete passageway, and a series of crates, which Leon, pushed into a hole filled with water to double as a bridge. Ultimately the passageway terminated in a series of doors submerged one sixth of the way in water, which got subsequently deeper as Leon headed into the main part of the facility..."What the hell? It's all flooded. And shit, this water is-OH FUCK!"

"Leon look out!"

"RICHARD!" It was too late for Leon to do anything, as he had been shoved away from the oncoming monster, which devoured Richard. "You son of a bitch... I'll avenge you Richard." Naturally it was only a matter of seconds before the massive mutated sharks turned their attention to Leon. "Richard wasn't enough for you, eh? You're not gonna make a meal out of me,you motherfucker..." Leon said moving to one of the side rooms to make a tactical retreat. The entire room was bathed in a continuously flashing red light, as well as a machine to apparently drain the water flooding the facility. "Sweet. I'll leave those bastards floundering around dying." Leon also happened to notice a switch set in the drab concrete. "Hmm? Well, I suppose it can't hurt to push it." There was a faint sound of something opening next door. "Well, it's safe to assume that I can go into that next room now..." As soon as he opened the door, he came face to face with Jill.

"I had...I had to make sure you were ok... I was starting to worry. Leon what's wrong?"Jill said, noticing Leon's expression. "Richard...Richard's dead, Jill."

"Dead, how?"

"You know those big sharks that you most likely passed on your way to find me...? Well, I wasn't paying attention and would have most likely ended up as shark chow had it not been for Richard...His death is my fault. I should have kept my guard up, and well, maybe Richard would still be here."

"Richard chose to sacrifice himself because he believed we could get to the truth and avenge him, Leon. If we just break down now, and die for nothing, we dishonor him, we have to go, and fight Plant 42 to get further."

Meanwhile, Chris Redfield was sitting in the containment cell. "How could I have been so damn stupid? "Chris, this way!" My ass! I swear, with god as my witness, if I ever get out of this holding cell, I am going to find the rest of my team, and Wesker, and we are going to kill him." Just at that moment, Chris heard the telltale beeping that was generally the precursor to high explosives about to go off. As expected, the door was blown against the wall in a twisted heap. "Sweet! Now then...It's time for sweet revenge. But I have to wonder who freed me though...? They also left something behind...A note?"

_If you're reading this, obviously you escaped from the confinement cell, which also means that there isn't much time before your friends make it here, and Wesker executes the final part of his plan. Go to the bottom floor of this facility, I've released all the locks, but be careful, monsters are running rampant, as they have been for the past few weeks, once you get to the bottom floor, everything will become clear, it's up to you and your friends to stop this plan._

"The bottom floor, eh? Alright then..." Back at the residential area, Leon and Jill had just managed to bring down the Plant 42 after a protracted battle, and dug a key out of the fireplace. "I guess we have to head back to the main house now..." Leon said, pocketing the soon as they exited, they ran into a familiar face. "Wesker?! You're still alive!"

"Indeed, it's good to see you are alive and well. I have to apologize for vanishing for vanishing from the main hall all of a sudden, but I had my reasons, I believe you've ran into these strange, vicious, monsters? In any case, back in the other house, there are a lot of rooms we can't get into because they are all locked up, perhaps you two could do me a favor and investigate for more clues? Our first priority is to get out of this madhouse. But we need to look everywhere, I'm counting on you both to get the job done. In any case, I'm going to investigate around here some more, good luck."

_And so the hunters became the hunted... _

"It's good to see Wesker is alright, the way he vanished from the hall all of a sudden, I seriously wondered what happened to him, now all that leaves is Barry. I hope he is alright..."

"Of course he is, it's Barry. He's tough." Leon commented.

"Wait do you hear that?" Leon said, there was some heavy footsteps coming from a short distance away from them, and it was getting louder every second. "S.T.A.R.S..."

"Shit, it's him again, we can't fight him here...We have to find a place to hide, and quick." Leon said urgently, casting his gaze around. "There! Come on, Jill!" Leon grabbed her hand, and opened the door, revealing a small bedroom. "The coast is clear, I cleared out this room while you were unconscious. Looks like we'll have to lay low for a while, yeah?" Leon smirked, sitting down on the remarkably soft bed, yawning. Jill sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Leon? Do you really think we'll make it out of this madness alive? I mean, it's looking more and more like we'll end up dying here."

"Don't say that, we'll survive, I won't let you die, even if it means giving up my own life, so you can keep on going with yours."

"A world without you in it, that's not a world for me, ." Jill said, squeezing her sumptuous breasts together. Leon started to blush, and was taken by surprise when Jill pushed him down, and began kissing him after flinging her shirt off. "What's happening?" Leon asked. "You know what, scratch that, I have no idea what's happening, but I like it." And so Leon and Jill enjoyed their brief moment of euphoria...

A/N: Hell yeah! We're getting down to the wire people! After this, Leon and Jill will be heading into the dark recesses of the research facility, who knows what will await them there...?


	5. Hunters or Hunted?

Resident Evil:REloaded

Part 5-Hunter or Hunted?

Rated M-Violence,Language,Sexual Themes…

Disclaimer-Damn you Capcom, put HUNK back into the main storyline!

Having just done about everything in the residential area from battling nightmarishly mutated sharks,to sentient plants,Leon and Jill headed back to the main mansion at the behest of Captain Wesker. Surely there was something that still could be done. Leon had the helmet key in hand. "I remember now, there was that room on the second floor at the end of the hall with the unlit fireplace, that had a locked door. And the lock had the emblem of a helmet carved into I guess that's where we head next…"_And that stupid snake is still slithering around here._ In any case, Leon felt compelled to move onward for the sake of duo was unaware of the silent stalker that was about to come after them, a relentless stalker. It looked around left and right, searching for humans to kill, as it was made to do, it began running, and flung open the door.

Jill tapped Leon on the shoulder followed by the sound of heavy footsteps…"Um, Leon, what the hell is that?" It was a bipedal lizard like creature, about a foot shorter than Leon. "Jill, move, I'll take care of this thing." Leon drew his magnum, and shot the Hunter in the face, where it let out one agonizingly loud shriek. "Hmm, you grown well, Cobalt." A quiet voice remarked. Leon wheeled around. "Holy shit, HUNK?!" Leon was clearly shocked. "You know this man?" Jill asked. "He was my mentor when I was in the Umbrella Security Service." Leon said. "What are you doing here?" Leon said, hand on his gun. "Leon,this has nothing to do with you, so take your hand off your gun." HUNK said calmly. "Alright then, so what are you doing here, then?"

"Umbrella has caught wind of Wesker's scheme to betray Umbrella, I'm here to attempt and put a wrench in his plans. But he seems to be so far along that I'm not sure that I can do much, at the very least, we need to get to the self destruct system hidden within the research facility."HUNK said folding his arms. "Perhaps we should team up, and it will lead us all to the truth. In any case…"Leon noticed, radioing his went for his knife, but HUNK put a hand up."This is HUNK, I just entered the mission area. Over and out."

" and out."The glacial voice of the leader of the USS High Command responded. "Umbrella also wants to me do one other thing, but I don't think I really want to. He unhooked his radio. "They want me to act as a troubleshooter, and kill off the members of STARS who haven't already died." Leon looked shocked, as did Jill. "Kill STARS, why?"

"Think about it, upon stumbling upon this mansion during your investigation, you stumbled upon one of Umbrella's research labs, and you are the only non Umbrella personnel aware of the existence of this place, if the news got out to the public that Umbrella was behind inhumane secret biological testing…"

"They would suffer a disaster across all fronts, not just PR, but financially as well, because no one would want to buy medicine from a company that experimented on human beings and ended up turning them into cannibalistic monsters. Ultimately, Umbrella sent Wesker here to prevent that information from leaking out into the public."

"There's still something you aren't telling us. Out with it."Leon said. Something didn't add up, and Leon was going to figure it out. There was no direct explanation as to why the STARS members were lead here.

HUNK let out a long breath. "Wesker was ordered by Umbrella to lead all of you here in the hope that the various monsters here would kill all of you off, but it looks as though the plan is going off any case, we shouldn't just stand around, those Hunters...as soon as you returned from the residential area, they ended up finding their way into the mansion, making our situation even more desperate."

"We noticed." Leon quipped. HUNK noticed Jill. "Your girlfriend doesn't trust me, understandable, considering the nature of my employer." He shrugged. "What makes you think she's my girlfriend?" Leon said shortly. "Maybe not, but I can see it your eyes. you clearly want her, am I right? Nothing wrong with that. In any case,we gotta go."

"Leon are you absolutely sure we can trust him?" Jill said eyeing him suspiciously while he radioed in to HQ. "Look, I know he works for Umbrella, but hear me out on this, he's the only reason I survived the USS "Graduation ceremony", and even so, he's treated me better than my own parents ever did, and even more so, he taught me everything I know, we can trust him, if not him, you can at least trust me, yeah?" Leon said earnestly. Jill chuckled. "I suppose so." She said, playfully punching him on the shoulder. The trio moved onward, into the darkness…

"So they have agent HUNK on their side hmmm?"Wesker said, reclining in his chair, watching these transgressions through the security monitors in the abandoned research facility. "What do you think on the matter, William?" Who was clearly deep in thought. "I'm not sure what to think, honestly, if they do discover the secrets buried within this place, Umbrella can't keep it hidden forever, even if they are controlling all the information within Raccoon City, that won't be enough, someone will survive, and spread the story to others, and Umbrella will collapse, I had a feeling this day would come, Raccoon and Umbrella are on a path straight to hell, and nothing can stop it now. The best we can do is escape this madness."

"Say's the man who created the virus which caused all this madness?"

"Dammit, Albert! That was different, I honestly didn't think Professor Marcus would come back from the dead because of the accursed annelids he had been breeding? Do you know how scientifically implausible that is?"

"Yet it happened, William. He came back, and he infected the mansion with the T-Virus. And he was going to intend on taking down Umbrella, but that was thrown wildly off course when he, ahem, the Queen Leech, was defeated by Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen, of course the damage has already been done, and Mister Kennedy's parents knew that, which is why they left. Umbrella only cares about the high ranking executives, anyone else, they view as garbage, I have my own plans, William, and they don't involve Umbrella. Say, William, have you thought of what you're going to do?"

"The US military made me an offer for the G-Virus. They'll be here in a couple months to make a deal with me."

"And you seriously think that they'll just let this transpire right in Umbrella's backyard? William, you are a smart man, but you've always been incapable of seeing the big picture, the USS is the most brutal private militia in the world, they have been through hell and back and still survived. So what makes you think the US military stands a chance with all their corrupt behaviors and incompetence?"

William just shook his head and walked off. _This is the point of no return… _

"So, HUNK? Have you ever been in this mansion prior to now?"Leon asked.

"Once, I was doing guard duty here only two weeks ago, when the T-Virus outbreak occurred here. I remember we were ordered to shoot anyone who tried to escape on sight. Eventually we were ordered to pull back. And so we did, along with your parents. We were notified the mansion was viewed as a lost cause, it was abandoned two weeks later from that day. And now, here I am again, to terminate Wesker. If I fail, I might as well not even go back to the company."

"Well, we're gonna get the son of a bitch, so you don't have to worry." Leon said with a scowl. Opening the door into a room that was almost pitch black, save for a red thing glowing thing embedded into what Leon faintly made out to be a taxidermied deer head. "Dammit, he said nearly tripping over a table, "There has to be a light switch somewhere. Hey Jill, can you check by the door?"

"Yeah." There was a faint click, and a light flickered to life. "Wow, ok…this isn't creepy at all." There were stuffed animals lining all the shelves within the room. "Hmm...What's this?" Leon said noting a couple sheets of paper on the coffee table. "Hey Jill, while I'm reading these, can you check what that glittering thing in the deers head was?" Jill made a small face, but did it anyway. As for the papers Leon was peering over, they read as such:

_TOP SECRET July 22 1998 2:13_

_To the Head of the Security Department._

_"X-day" is approaching. Complete the following orders within the week._

_ lure members of S.T.A.R.S. into the lab and have them fight with the B.O.W. in order to obtain data of actual battles._

_gather two embryos per B.O.W. type making sure to include all species except for Tyrant._

_ dispose of the Arklay lab including all researchers and lab animals in a manner which will seem accidental._

_White Umbrella_

"These must be Wesker's orders to kill us all…"Leon concluded, handing the papers to his comrade. "So this is it, HUNK was telling the truth." Jill concluded.

"Indeed, and this is where we get our revenge, we just have to find Wesker first." Leon said with determination clear in his voice, he was not going to let the man who led all the comrades he would now never have the chance to meet to their deaths walk free."Say...HUNK? Have you seen Barry around at all?"

"You mean the big guy with the magnum and the red vest?" He said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Last time I checked, he headed to the underground passage in the courtyard, which is where we have to go next, because it leads to the research facility, and you can bet Wesker will be there. Just follow me, and stay sharp because there are Hunter's all over the place, and as I'm sure you both know, they are very fast."

Just at that moment, a familiar voice reached their ears. "Hey guys. It's good to see you're okay!" Even amidst all the chaos and confusion, Leon couldn't help but smiling. "Chris! Where the hell were you?"

"Wesker set us up, as soon as we entered the house, it was when you and Jill went to investigate that gunshot, Wesker revealed his true had at me gunpoint, and was leading me to the research facility, which was already overrun, there was a small isolated containment cell, and he locked me in there, but someone freed me, I just have to wonder who it was…?" Chris tapped his chin thoughtfully. "In any case, we can't stay here, we have to show that son of a bitch some justice, for our fallen comrades. By the way, who's the dude in the tactical gear?"

"He's an old friend of mine from my USS days, we can trust him, his mission is the same as ours, to stop Wesker, though for him, it's just orders." Leon shrugged. "Fine by me, we need all the help we can get." Chris said reloading his pistol. "I'm glad you're all ok, when I was fighting my way back here, those damn lizard things nearly clawed me to pieces more than once, and...Enrico's dead."

"WHAT?!" Leon and Jill said, in shock.

"We were talking and then suddenly as he was about to tell me something, someone shot him from the shadows, and while I didn't see who it was, I'd bet good money it was Wesker, to keep him from talking." Chris said grimly, he was shaking with rage. "Chris…"Jill muttered. "We'll get Wesker, Chris. I know for one that I am not letting him escape easily." Leon smirked. "I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him first." He smirked. "Then we will take down Umbrella, once and for all. In any case, we have a job to do, and we're going to see it through to the end."

A/N: Well then, a conspiracy has come to light, Agent HUNK has come in to play, and Wesker is gonna throw one last thing in our heroes way, and where does HUNK stand in all this? All will be revealed in the Operation Raccoon City arc(The game sucks, but it's a fitting name, and I am putting the ORC lead characters in it, but unlike the game, my story will be awesome, I guarantee it).


	6. Minimum Safe Distance

Resident Evil:REloaded

Part 6-Minimum Safe Distance

Rated M-Language, Sexual Themes, Violence.

Disclaimer-If I owned Resident Evil, a Resident Evil 2 REmake would already exist

A/N: This chapter is gonna be pretty long, being the the final part of the Mansion Incident arc

"So Chris, you remember the way to this research facility?" Leon questioned.

"That I do, I memorized the route just in the off chance I escaped, which I did, so that's bitchin.I imagine that smug son of a bitch is waiting there to finish us off. But we'll be the ones to finish him off!" Chris said with determination."You do realize that if we indeed head to the research facility that's underneath our feet, we'll be walking right into his trap?" HUNK quipped. "Yes, but even so, that's the only way we can escape, and plus, Wesker has to pay for what he's done. You all with me?" Leon said, holding his hand out which was met by his former mentors, and all his friends. "We haven't seen Rebecca and Barry in a while, I seriously hope they're ok. This house is insane." Leon commented.

"Leon, their members of S.T.A.R.S. just like us, and not just anyone can get into S.T.A.R.S. We all got in because we are the best of the best, and honestly, this mansion is insane, and very dangerous, I'll level with you on that one, but all one has to do is stay on their toes, and they will be fine. In any case, I have a feeling we will reunite with them soon enough."

"Anyway, enough wasting time here, let's get to the courtyard." But as soon as they started walking, they were interrupted by a familiar, but not exactly welcome face. "S.T.A.R.S…"

"Well,well,well, look who it is." Leon smirked. "Ya miss us, or what?" He said, drawing his Desert Eagle. "Let's see how well your training has paid off Leon." HUNK commented. "Once a mentor, always a mentor, yeah? We can't fight this bastard here, it's too cluttered, and that bastard is freaking huge. But at the very least, I can do this." He loosed a couple shots into Nemesis, sending gouts of purple blood onto the dark red carpet, but as usual, this only slowed it down for about a second. At the same time, a feminine yet creepy moan reached their ears…"Um, what the hell was that?"

They said casting their gaze around, soon enough, a monster opened smashed open a door. It was dressed in a very tattered hospital gown, and it's hands were manacled, but the most disturbing feature belonging to it was it's face, or faces, would be more accurate. "That must be the monster in chains that Wesker mentioned!" Leon loosed a few shots past Nemesis, and into the monster just past it. "Wait a minute, it's Lisa Trevor… We have to go, now!"

"But why?"

"Nemesis is one thing, but Lisa Trevor is completely immune to even the most powerful firearms. And plus, it looks like Nemesis is tied up with the monster. So let's take this opportunity to escape before this whole part of the house collapses on us!" Leon ran down the hall, shouldered open the door, and found themselves standing in the moist courtyard passageway."These cobblestones are slick, be careful." Leon admonished. "Its nice that no monsters have-" At that moment, a group of Hunters chose that moment to leap out of seemingly nowhere. "Oh for fucks sake! Open fire…"Leon said noncommittally, taking a brief moment to facepalm.

He then grabbed his shotgun from it's holster, knocking the Hunters off their feet momentarily and then finishing him with the knives he had concealed in pouches on his vest. His knives from his days a member of the USS. HUNK gave him a silent thumbs up.

"Let's move on, shall we? Before anything else occurs. Chris, lead the way."

"On it." The pointman smirked, doing what he did best. Their survival hinged on him, as well as accounting for themselves, to avoid ending up along with their fellow S.T.A.R.S. members. "Ya know, I always thought zombies and monsters like this were just the stuff of movies...But now that I've seen all this going on, it's just like a damn Romero movie…"Chris commented.

"Heh, it seems everyone is thinking along the same lines…"Leon trailed off. "Leon, what's wrong?" Jill looked at him with concern."It's just...I feel guilty laughing after all the crazy shit that's happened." He said with a drawn out sigh. "It's fine Leon, that's just a method of staying sane in an insane situation. I remember when I was in the Air Force, I had to often do that."

"BARRY!? Goddammit, where the hell were you?" Leon said, in a mixture of exasperation, and relief. "I was investigating on my own, are you guys ok though? And who's the guy with the gas mask?"

"He's an old friend of Leon's. Say, by the way Barry, have you seen Rebecca around, she's a rookie, she could wind up dead!" Chris said. Jill looked at Chris with a dubious grin. "It never occurred to you guys to radio her? Jesus Christ, are you all retarded?" HUNK said. Leon scratched his head. "Yeah...we uh, should have thought of that...I'll see if I can radio her. Rebecca! Rebecca, it's me Leon! Do you read me? Where are you?" All he got was white noise…"Shit, no response. Look, all we can do is keep moving forward. We're running out of options here."

"Alright, here we are."Chris said gesturing at a ladder that lead to a hole, that was barely lit. "The passage is down there?" Jill said worriedly. "Yeah, this was the passage that Wesker lead me through while a gun was in my back. The bastard didn't think I would escape obviously, and now we can destroy him. You all with me?"

"You bet."Leon grinned. The members of S.T.A.R.S. climbed down the ladder one by one, with HUNK going down last. When their eyes adjusted, they were in a dim warren that appeared to be a mine shaft, the mine shaft itself looked as though it had been here for quite a while, but on the contrary, the lights that had been strung up throughout the interior had clearly been recently placed. "Someone had definitely been here recently, I'd be willing to bet it was Wesker." As Leon and the group proceeded through the mine, it became painfully obvious that the Hunters were out in force. "Dammit. How are we doing on ammo?" Leon asked. "Pretty good, actually."Barry mentioned. "In any case, I'll go on ahead and investigate."

Leon cleared his throat. "This mine sprawls across a long distance, to cover more ground, we're going to have to split up, as much I hate to say that. All I can say is, stay on your toes and don't hesitate to radio for help. We owe it to our fallen friends to survive." Leon then walked off to investigate, idly whistling while twirling his Samurai Edge, until Jill stopped him, and gave him a kiss. "You promise me that you'll survive, as well. Promise me, Leon!" She said, with an earnest look in her eyes.

He then pulled her close with a smile on his face. "I think I've proven it'll take a lot more than these fry guys to put me down. Now then, shall we go?"

"Yeah. Be careful, Leon." Jill said softly.

"I'm not even gonna say I'm always careful, but I will say this: I'll do my best. Don't hesitate to radio me if you get into trouble all right?"

"Alright, now for real this time. I am off into the unknown." As Leon progressed further, he came across a number of strange things rotating walls...The other medal that the "Eagle of East, Wolf of West" hinted at, and as he approached a set of double doors, the biggest spider he had ever seen. "Holy fuck…"Leon gulped, but he wasn't going to back down now, they were so close to their goal, their escape from this insanity.

As Leon expected, the monstrous arachnid proved to be truly resilient, with Leon ultimately having to pull out his Desert Eagle to finish the job, as his handgun and shotgun clearly weren't going to cut after a few more shots, the thing finally went down, but not without one last hurrah, as a sea of baby spiders poured from it's ruined body. "Urgh...Glad there was only one." Leon said, reloading his magnum, noticing a door covered from top to bottom in webbing, most likely from the former resident of this room. He pulled out his knife, and starting slashing away at the webbing, it took longer then he would have preferred, but all the same, the webbing finally snapped loose, allowing the young special agent to move forward, with nothing but his own determination keeping him company.

As he kept going, he came across an interesting spectacle, it was Wesker fighting the monster in chains, Lisa Trevor. Let him die. He thought. _No! Justice has to be dealt by your hand, Leon!_ And so, begrudgingly, Leon helped the traitor "defeat" the monster, while Wesker held it off, by pushing four statues located at each in each corner of the rather small platform, and as the last one tumbled off into the seemingly endless abyss, something strange occurred, the monster that was once a normal woman approached the coffin, howled "mother", and then plunged into the abyss, much like the four statues.

"Good wo-"

"Cut the shit, Wesker! I didn't do what I did to help you, but rather, to kill you with my own two hands! I know about the whole plan, the setup to get us all killed in the mansion as orchestrated by Umbrella, and how you even betrayed them!" Leon was seething with rage, he was going to stop at nothing to kill this man.

"Well well, it seems you were able to figure me out, excellent detective work, even for a rookie. But in the end, you won't be able to kill me, but I am looking forward to seeing how our final confrontation occurs. Grab your friends, and meet me in the research facility. And fate will determine the victor."

"WAIT!" But he was already gone. "Son of a bitch. FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"Leon began his pursuit, radioing his comrades. "I found Wesker! I am going into the research facility to catch up to the bastard! Meet up with me in the entrance when you reach it, I'll wait for you! He's waiting for us, we can't miss this chance to strike him down. Jill, go grab everyone will you?"

"Roger, I'm on my way."

Just then, a familiar face showed up. It was Rebecca. "Rebecca! Thank god you're still alive!" Leon smiled, "You had us all really worried. You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To take down Wesker, he's the reason most of our friends were killed. He has to pay for his crimes, and we're gonna deliver justice, and I'd be honored if you joined us. This is our final battle, and we can't fail." Leon said, placing a hand on her shoulder, doing his best to give a reassuring smile.

"Captain Wesker was the one who betrayed us? And here I thought he was a good man. Well I guess I was wrong, I can't guarantee I'll be of much help, but I'm not going to give up."

"We have to wait for the rest of the team though, first." Leon said. "They should be here really soon." Just then, they received a radio communication from Brad. "S.T.A.R.S Alpha or Bravo Team, someone please respond! I'm running out of fuel so please respond, so I can land on the landing pad!" Leon responded back. "Brad! Can you hear me? This is Leon Scott Kennedy of Alpha Team, go ahead and attempt to make a landing, we just have a few more things to do, and we'll be up there."

"Roger that! Over and out!" Leon had to smile at this point. "Brad came back for us, we just need to apprehend Wesker, and then we can escape this nightmare." Soon enough, the collective footsteps of the rest of the team reached them. "We all ready?" Leon asked his fellow team were covered in dirt, dried blood, and sweat, but physically in one piece. "Yeah, I'd say we're ready."Jill said with grim determination.

With no time to waste, the team moved on, when they reached a set of double doors, they were greeted by the sight of a fountain, and the sounds of the night, the sun was just starting to crest the hills. "Ok, let's figure out what we need to do here." Leon approached the doors of the facility, only to see to his dismay that they were, in fact, welded shut. "There has to be another way to get into the lab." Leon said, moving to examine the ornate fountain. Carved into the fountain were two reliefs, one of a wolf, and another of an eagle, Leon dug in his pockets for the medals, and placed each in their respective reliefs, which caused the fountain's two haves to slide apart, revealing a secret passageway. "Got it!" Leon smirked.

"You did it, Leon!" Jill said, looking down into the pathway…"How far down does this go…?"She said peering over the edge of the fountain. "Who knows? But that elevator is really small, we're gonna have take it down two at a time, at most." Leon concluded. "I'll go down first, and scope out the immediate area, I'll radio you when everything's clear."

"You promise you'll be careful? Like I said before, I don't know what I'd do if you went and died on me, ." Jill muttered, her face slightly red from blushing. Leon grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, I wouldn't go and die on my girl. You are my girl, right?" He asked. Jill had to smile at this one. "Yeah, I'm your girl, don't ever doubt it. Now go on, and if something happens, I'll be right behind you, alright? I'll have your back always, don't forget that." She said, gently pushing him forward. Leon gulped. "This is it...destiny awaits." And he slowly descended the steps to the elevator, and entered hit, watching as the night sky became ever smaller as the elevator went down, he couldn't help but feel the strange sensation the ground was trying to swallow him up.

When he arrived at the lab, he was in a plain room, of burnished concrete, with a door that had a fence like layer of metal covering it, which upon inspection, would only move aside in an emergency situation._Alright then, on to the next floor…_Leon moved on, his footsteps echoing in the eerily silent research facility. "Just as I thought, there are infected researchers here, as well…"Leon said, noticing the corpses shambling towards him, slow, but determined. But even so, they weren't able to do much without heads once Leon eviscerated them. "There, that'll stop you from becoming Crimson Heads." He smirked. He moved forward, noticing a door, that wouldn't budge. "Hmm, there's gotta be a way to open this."

With nothing left to do on the second floor, he moved down to the third, where things were quite a bit more eventful. There were zombies, but these ones were a bit different, not only were they wearing not a single article of clothing, they also moved faster than the average zombie, and as Leon learned, much more durable. "You know what? Fuck this." Leon pulled out his shotgun, and leveled it with the zombies head, killing it in a spectacularly gory fashion. "And that's how you do it." Leon then heard communication from his radio. "Leon, how are doing down there? Were you able to clear a path for us?"

"Indeed I was Barry, but be careful. The zombies down here are a bit more swift than the ones in the mansion." There was a small pause on the opposite end of the line. "Alright, we'll be right behind you, just don't get killed."

"Roger, over and out." Leon placed his radio back into the holster on his vest, and noticed a lit up machine lined with various x-rays, according to the letter he read, these would reveal a password, that would allow Leon to open up the locked doors on the second and third level. And after a bit of arranging, as well as head scratching, he succeeded.

June 8th, 1998

My dearest Ada,

By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be the person you once knew. The results of my test came out today, and as I suspected, it came out positive.

I feel like I am teetering on the edge of reason just thinking about my impending doom. I would give anything not to have to become one of them.

As far as I know, you are not infected. I sincerely hope things do not reach such a desperate pass, but if it has turned out that you are now the before person remaining alive, I want you to get the material from the Visual Data Room.

Then, activate the Self-Destruct System in the Power Room, and escape from here. Please do everything in your power to make this whole accident public.

If everything is still running normally, you should be able to release all the locks using the Security System.

I have set up the terminal in the small security room so that you can log in to the system using my name and your name as the password.

You will need another password to release the lock of the door in Basement Level Two where the Visual Data Room is located.

As a safety measure I have coded that password into an X-ray picture; a roentgenogram. I know you, and I'm sure you will be able to work it out without any trouble.

There is just one more thing... and it is my before request. I hope you never have to lay eyes on me in this state, but if you do happen to run into me in my hideous form, I beg you to put me out of my misery. I hope you understand.

Thank you, Ada.

Yours truly,

John

"John...and Ada." Leon said thoughtfully. Leon eventually found the room with the computer, which tried to lock him out until he entered the word Mole, unlocking the second and third floor doors, and headed back up to the visual data room on the second floor, there was a projector, as well as a slide reel.

He inserted the slide reel, which revealed all the BOW's developed at the research facility. MA-121, Hunter...The monsters who had overtaken the mansion. MA-39, the vicious decaying dogs, FI-03, the sharks that ate Richard...and finally, the T-002, Tyrant, which was nothing but a silhouette, and there was a picture affixed, revealing the senior research team, with none other than Albert Wesker on the very right. "I fucking knew it." Leon gritted his teeth. "Alright, Wesker, time to find you." Leon continued on, at least that was the plan, until he felt a gun in his back. He whirled around. "BARRY?!"

"I have no choice, I'm sorry Leon. I've been helping Wesker this whole time. He's got my family hostage. I'm supposed to lead you to him, the other members won't be far behind, in the meantime, we have an audience with the captain." Barry said. "I can't believe this…"Leon growled, hands behind his head. Sure enough, Wesker was waiting at the very bottom of the lift for them, and Leon grew infuriated as he saw the man. "Go and wait up top, Barry. I'll be there soon enough."

"Barry! BARRY!" Leon shouted.

"Wesker...what did you do?"

"I heard that if Barry doesn't cooperate with me, his family might be in danger. Such a simple minded man, one who can be bent to others wills, so very easily. Tonight was an excellent night for gathering combat data against the various BOWs. Don't you agree?" Soon enough, the rest of the team had arrived. "Well well, the gangs all here." He smirked. "It's over Wesker." HUNK said. "Over? I hardly think it's over. Come on, I want to show you all something."

He said, leading them into the next room over, a dark room, with test tubes filled with various samples of tissue suspended in formaldehyde. But that wasn't the main draw, dominating the scene was a massive test tube, with a computer attached to it, monitoring the monster Leon now knew to be the Tyrant.

Jill and the others, were shocked and appalled. "What the hell is that thing?"

"This is the ultimate bio-weapon...say hello to the Tyrant...It's beautiful, no?" Wesker said, tapping at the controls, releasing the Tyrant from it's slumber. "Since when, Wesker?" Chris asked. "Since what?"

"Since when has Umbrella been slipping you a paycheck?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. But in the end, you're all just test subjects, like all the others before you." Just at that moment, two unexpected things happened. The Tyrant, disobeying it's given orders, sunk it's clawed arm into Wesker, flinging him aside like a puppet whose strings had been cut, shortly after, the Nemesis burst in, and it was going to kill the last remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. at any cost. "Oh shit…" Just then, Wesker stood back up. "Wesker!" Chris was shocked.

That attack should have killed him, but in any case, he laughed, using the confusion created by the entrance of two Tyrant's as a cover, but not before activating the self destruct sequence. "Jill! Chris! After him! HUNK, Rebecca and I will catch up to you after finishing off the Tyrant! Just like old times, eh Max!?" Leon said, nodding towards HUNK. "Indeed. You know, maybe we can trick the two into fighting each other. In any case, we need to defuse the bombs. There's four set at strategic points, which is enough to level the entire facility. How good are you at computer hacking, Leon?"

"Pretty good, try to keep the monsters distracted, will you? Time to go to work…" Leon said, turning to the computer console that Wesker used to set off the self destruct sequence. Meanwhile atop the helipad, Wesker was talking. "Time and time again, you foiled my plans! Did you honestly think I would let you live at this point?" His eyes now glowing an orange red from the virus that had brought him back to life. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" He laughed, the laugh of a man who knew he was invincible. And so the fray on two fronts began. While Leon was busy disabling the bombs, Chris was busy dodging Wesker's attack so as to avoid getting his ass kicked brutally, but even so, Wesker was a bit too fast. "Dammit...I can't even get a single hit in…He's too fast."

_I gotta help him. _Jill thought desperately. _Maybe if I distract Wesker somehow. _As it happened, Wesker did turn his attention to Jill as she started to open fire on him. "Can't have any of that." He said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Leon had only managed to deactivate one of the bombs, before the time ran out. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Leon made a flying tackle to cover his allies. Somehow, Leon, Barry and HUNK were ok, but Jill wasn't. Wesker was holding her by the ran, faster than he had ever ran before.

"NO! Don't you lay a finger on her you son of a bitch!" He pulled his arm back when he ambushed Wesker, and sent a punch that knocked him on his ass. "You've done enough killing for tonight, jackass." Leon said, cracking his knuckles. "So that's the power Birkin's virus bestows upon people. Impressive, you have truly created something wonderful, William. But in any case, , you have to die. You've been subverting my plans from the very beginning, and you've become quite the unexpected inconvenience for me."

"LEON! We have a problem! There's more than one Tyrant!" Barry shouted into his radio. "WHAT? Jill! Go help Barry and HUNK, I'll help Chris take this asshole. Turns out there was more than one Tyrant." Leon told her.

"You know what they say, gentlemen, two's a crowd, no?" Wesker smirked, drawing his Samurai Edge. "You have no right to wield that gun!" Leon shouted, helping Chris up. "Such sentimentality. If that's what you believe...Come and get it." Wesker taunted. "Oh it is on, bitch!" Leon said, finally using all G had to offer, enhanced strength...bursts of speed. "Hmm, someone who is actually a match for me."

At that moment, Jill, Barry, and HUNK came scrabbling up the wreckage as the lab had begun to fill with water. "Huh, looks we're gonna have to speed things up a bit." Wesker smirked. "I agree." Leon said, grabbing Wesker, and throwing him into the rapidly forming pool of water that was coming from all the burst pipes. "Hahahah! You think that can really stop me?" At that moment, Brad had finally arrived. But even so, Wesker,seeing he was outnumbered, fled. "YOU COWARD! YOU COWARD!" Leon shouted after him, the next time he ran into him, he would win, and there would be no running. The remnant's of the team hopped into the helicopter, bar HUNK. "I'll be seeing you, Leon, maybe sooner than you think."

HUNK said, giving Leon the salute used among the soldiers of the USS. "Take care of yourself. Mr. Death." Leon smirked, and with that Leon closed the helicopter doors, and with Jill leaning on his shoulder as he sat down, Rebecca sitting next to Chris, and Barry absentmindedly cleaning his gun, the team rejoiced the end of their long nightmare. Sure, they would have to battle Umbrella again soon enough, but in the meantime, they were going to return to a life of peace, at least until the next dark shadow appears, 2 months later…

TO BE CONTINUED IN-RESIDENT EVIL:RELOADED-OPERATION RACCOON CITY

A/N: Alrighty! Finally, I completed the Mansion Incident Arc, if you feel like it, insert Still Dawn from the 1996 Resident Evil 1 here by going to Youtube, and what have you. Anyway, as for the name I chose for the next arc, DO NOT WORRY,I am going to make the story infinitely better it's only going to follow the events of Resident Evil 2 and 3 much more than ORC, with a few events from ORC sprinkled in as little fillers, such as to explain what the characters such as Nicholai were doing behind the scenes. As for HUNK's name, I chose to give him the name Max Rivers. We never actually learn his real name in the series, yet we do see his face(albeit indirectly). In any case, tata for now!


End file.
